Foster Love
by Mrs.SethClearwaters
Summary: Edward Masen and Isabella Swan both get adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen as Foster Kids. Soon, they start to feel a different type of love towards eachother. What will happen to them, and will they end up? All Human DISCONTINUED!
1. Meeting The Parents

_**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me. Thanks for checking this story out.**_

_**Summary: Edward Masen and Isablella Swan have been in the orphanage for many years. They  
don't know eachother, but they know OF eachother. That is until Carlisle and Esme Cullen come and  
want them as their foster kids. Soon, they feel a different love other than brotherly sisterly love.  
What will happen?**_

BPOV

Here I am. In the middle of the orphanage. Getting ready to meet my soon-to-be foster parents. _Great! _

My name is Isabella Swan, or you can call me Bella, and I have been living in the orphanage since I was six years old. All because of that dreaded afternoon. That day that still haunts me to this very day.

Flashback

"_Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I yelled through the house, "I'm home from school!"_

_No answer. Weird. Usually my dad would be sitting in the living room with a bottle of beer and my mom would be running down the stairs asking me how my day was. But not today. Complete silence._

"_Hello! Anybody! MOM! DAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_I wandered through the house, checking everything. Maybe they went away and left a note somewhere. After 20 minutes of looking around everywhere, I still found no note. There was, however, a room I didn't check. My parent's room. I was almost NEVER allowed into the room. I don't care. I just need to find them. _

_First, I knock on the door, maybe then they will realize that I'm in the house. No answer. I knock harder. Still no answer. Finally, I just open the door, hoping that they won't be mad at me for barging in. And I wish I never did._

_There, lying infront of me, was a picture that I knew I would NEVER forget. Both Charlie and Renee, lying on the ground, lying in their own blood. With a bullet in Charlie's chest, and a knife in Renee's neck. The rest, I barely remember. I remember calling 911, telling them my address, then falling into darkness._

End Flashback

It has been 10 years since that afternoon. That afternoon that has changed my life, for the worst. I got placed in the orphanage a week after my parent's death. I never talked. Only the simple "yes" and "no". And when I get taken to my new "parents", I don't plan to change it.

"Isabella," said Mrs. Cope, "the Cullens are here to see you."

Fantastic. I unwillingly got up from the floor, and slowly walked to meet my "parents".

EPOV

"Edward, the Cullens are here to meet you," said Mrs. Cope.

Great. NOT!

My name is Edward Masen, and I live in the orphanage in Forks, Wasington. And I am NOT liking it. I was brought here against my will. Exactly 8 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days ago. All because of a stupid drunk driver.

Flashback

"_So, honey, how was practice?" asked my mother, Elizabeth._

"_I got 2 homeruns!" I replied, in a very proud voice._

"_That is wonderful sweetheart!" exclaimed my mom._

"_Maybe one day, you'll turn into Babe Ruth, Edward," said my father, in a humorous tone as he stopped at a red light._

_I sat back in my seat and wondered what my life would be like if I was a professional baseball player. That would be my dream, well, other than becoming a piano teacher._

_I would be in the stadium, listening to someone say, "Edward Cullen has just made another homerun! That is his 3__rd__ one this game! Congra---"_

My daydream had been cut off by the scream of my mother. I quickly turned my head to the side, probably giving me whiplash, to see a headlights of a 16 wheeler heading right into the left side of our car. I had enough time to stay conscious just in time to see the car slam into my mother's side. Then the darkness covered over me. And I invited it.

_End Flashback_

Now here I am. Meeting the family of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I don't know if I should be thrilled, or depressed. I'll just stay unexpressionless.

I stepped out of my cramped room to go and see them. Here goes nothing.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Apparently my new "parents" weren't human. They were GODS!!! The man, Carlisle, had blonde striking hair and had a slender but muscular figure.

The woman, Esme, had light brown hair, and had curves in all of the right places. How am I going to look next to them? The most beautiful people, next to a plain girl like me.

This is going to be interesting.

EPOV

After I came out of my room, Mrs. Cope told me to wait about 10 minutes to meet them because they had to meet their daughter first. I guess I'm going to have a sister. This could be a good thing or a bad thing.

My soon-to-be sister was from this orphanage, since the Cullens are here to meet both of us. I wonder if I would know her? Could she one of the kind girls like Angela, or one of the bratts like Lauren or Jessica? Ugh. Those names make me shudder.

Or could it me someone in between? The only name that pops up in my mind is Isabella Swan. She was a very quiet girl. I think I've only heard her talk once. But what makes her so different is her beauty. She has beauty inside and out. Sure, I don't know her well, but I can tell that she just wants to keep everything to herself. And I admire her for that. So what if I have a little crush on her. It's been there for about 8 years. I wish it was her that was picked. But, what are the odds? She is 1 out of about 100 different girls.

Maybe I could walk around the orphanage and see who was here and who wasn't. If someone wasn't there, then, maybe that person would be my new sister. It wouldn't hurt to try.

I spotted Jessica and Lauren, which was a good thing. At least they won't be with me. But, I also spotted Angela, so there goes one of the very little kind people. But also, what I noticed, was that Isabella was no where to be seen. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she would be the one behind those doors, that make the wall between my parents and sister, and me.

BPOV

Carlisle, Esme, and I talked mostly about me. Talked about what I like, my Birthday, what I would like my room to be, what I'm allergic to, what I like to eat, and on and on. They never asked anything about my parents, which I am grateful for. I'm surprised that we got all thoset things in only 10 minutes to talk.

I'm going to live in a 3 story house in the middle of the woods. And only a dirt road will lead us form the main road to our house.

And guess what else? I'm going to have a BROTHER! This could be fun, or it could be tortchure.

Hopefully, I don't get anybody like that Mike or Tyler. But then again, I don't want someone like Eric, the most weirdest kid in the orphanage.

I would want someone like Edward Masen. He seems like a normal kid. Well, mostly everything about him was normal. Except for his looks. If you see him, only one word will describe him. WOW! He has the most craziest bronze hair that looks like it has a mind of it's own. He has muscle, but doesn't look like a body builder. But what is the most attractive thing about him, is his green eyes. You could get lost in them if you stare at them for only 3 seconds. And yes, I do have a GIANT crush on him. It's been there since he came here.

But, I barely know him. I've only said one word to him. 'Sorry'. That was after I ran into him in the hallway, running towards my room. Anyways, the odds arent' good. Just hope it's not Mike, Tyler, or Eric.

After the 10 minutes are over, I had to step out of the room so the boy could meet his parents. As I opened the door, guess who I saw? Edward Masen.

EPOV

3…2…1…0. The 10 minutes have FINALLY ended, and I saw the doors open, and I saw my 'sister'. Isabella Swan.

From the car crash to a second ago, I thought God hated me. Wow, was I wrong. She barely looked up at me through her hair, but in that tiny moment, I saw 4 different emotions. Shock, relief, sadness, and…lust?

I really hope the last one was true.

After she was about 10 feet behind me, I walked through the doors, and saw probably the most good looking couple ever.

"Hello Edward!" said the woman, Esme, in a very loving motherly voice. And that was where the conversation started. But I could hardly concentrate on the questions cause my mind was only on Bella, and how we were going to be come siblings.

Oh my God. Siblings. We can't be anything else than siblings. All the excitement was replaced with sadness. Why? Now I could never tell her how I feel. If I told her, she would think I was some preverted guy who has feelings for his step-sister. Now it is official, God litterally hates me. He's gonna torchure me by having Bella so close within my reach, but never being able to hold her.

After the 10 minutes, I walked out of the room, while my Carlisle and Esme filled out the rest of the forms.

I looked around, trying to see if I could see Isabella. Maybe I could talk to her, tell her before I become officially her brother. Maybe then she won't be so freaked out.

Who am I kidding? Of course she would still think I am crazy. What's the point. Anyways, I couldn't find her.

Mrs. Cope told me to wait in my room. Since me and Isabella already packed, we just had to wait for them to be ready. I don't know where Isabella's room is so, I guess I'll just wait.

20 minutes. 25 minutes. 30 minutes. Where the heck are they?!?!

Just as I was about to get the heck out of the room, Mrs. Cope bursted through the door.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she yelled. What the hell? She was the one who told me wait in my room. She seriously has a terrible memory.

"The Cullens are waiting for you out front. By the door. Isabella is already in their car ready to go," Mrs. Cope said.

I quickly sprinted down the hallways towards the front entrance. And I saw them, with my stuff. I'm going to have a home. After 8 long years. This is it.

We walked towards their car, and who I saw in the back seat, was no other than Isabella.

_**A/N: Well, that was it. I will try to update as soon as possible. But, before I do, I expect at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading.  
So, please just click on that little green button and tell me what you think!**_


	2. The Ride Home

_**A/N: I didn't get the 5 reviews, I got 4, and one of them was from me. But, the other 3, were good reviews, so I updated. I went easy on you. So, here is the next chapter. And this chapter, I want at least 5 reviews, not including mine. Thank you mbg9, xx-AliceCullenForever-xx, and ilovetwilightforever21 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock.**_

EPOV

Why does she have to look so goddamn perfect? Why Lord, why?

And I thought the orphanage was my personal hell. Oh, no. My home is. As I got into the back of the Mercedes, yes, I did say Mercedes, I buckled myself in, and quickly looked at Isabella before looking out the window. What I have learned is that you should NEVER look at her for too long, or you probably won't be able to move your eyes from her for about 30 minutes. Or, if you did move, you would be attacking her with your lips. Which lies in the perverted brother category.

She was making it easy because she wasn't looking at me either. I don't know if I should be happy, or disappointed? Happy, because I don't feel her burning the back of my head, or disappointed because she was ignoring me and didn't want anything to do with me.

I might as well just pretend she's not there. But I knew that was impossible. So I tried to make conversation with her.

"Hello Isabella," I said quietly to her. She quickly looked at me, then looked down on her lap.

"Hello," she replied even softer than me. Her voice sounded like chimes and bells, in a good way. She looked back out the window after she replied.

"How are you?" I asked. Ugh. That's the best I can do?! Oh, well. It's already out of my mouth.

She looked my way, then back out the window. Silence. I guess she's isn't replying. At least I got one word out of her.

It was complete silence until we pulled onto a dirt road.

"Make sure you're strap on your seatbelt is pulled all the way, so you're not bouncing all the way to you're house," Esme said in a sweet voice.

Mine was already strapped in, but Isabella's wasn't. It was loose around her waist and she was trying to pull, but she was bouncing too much to pull it.

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes, asking me to help her.

I just smiled at her, and leaned over to help pull the strap. Apparently, it was more bumpy when you're not sitting straight, and the back of my head hit the front of her head.

I quickly turned my head to look up to see if she was okay. Little did I know that she was closer than what I expected. Our faces were only inches apart. Then we hit an even bigger bump and our faces collided.

BPOV

Why. Why? WHY?! Of all the people, I'm sisters with Edward Masen. THE Edward Masen. The Edward Masen which Jessica and Lauren chase after. Well, at least it's not Mike, or Tyler, or Eric! But he's my brother. BROTHER! Nothing more! Ugh! I need to stop this feeling for him. I need to GET OVER HIM! But, it's nearly impossible! How can you NOT like him?!

He's smart, funny, caring, loving, charming, and don't forget, EXTREMELY GOOD LOOKING!

Ugh, I sound like a little school girl with her first crush. But, he is my first crush. And I think he'll be my only crush.

I was so caught up with my conversation in my mind, that I didn't notice he was already in the car. The thing that knocked me out of my mind was his beautiful velvety voice.

"Hello Isabella," He said quietly.

What should I say? 'Hey', 'Hi', 'Hello', 'You can call me Bella'?

I quickly looked at him, but then turned back to my lap, because if I looked at him too long, I would probably get lost in his eyes, and I would never be found.

"Hello." That was my brilliant reply.

I heard him say something, but I didn't bother to ask him what he said. Instead, I just turned back to the window.

He didn't talk, and neither did anyone else, until we pulled onto a dirt road.

"Make sure you're strap on your seatbelt is pulled all the way, so you're not bouncing all the way to you're house," Esme told Edward and I.

I looked down on my seatbelt, and it was loose around the waist. As I was struggling with the seatbelt, Carlisle turned on the I started bouncing. ALOT! I turned towards Edward with my pleading eyes.

He just smiled his crooked smile that was to die for, and leaned on my lap to tighten my seatbelt.

Just then, we hit a bump, and the back of his head hit my forehead. But I didn't care. All I could care about was breathing normally. He turned his head to look up at me to see if I was okay, but he didn't know that my face was only about 3 inches away from his.

Then, Carlisle his an even BIGGER bump, and his face hit the front of mine.

_**A/N: If you want the next chapter, then I want 5 reviews. **_


	3. Home and Which Room?

**A/N: You guys are awesome. I did get the reviews I wanted. But, I did get one review that opened my eyes. This person said, don't worry about the reviews. Just worry if the story is good. And I want to thank . for telling me that. Here is the third chapter of Foster Love.**

EPOV

What did I do God? WHAT?!

We were about to kiss, BUT, Carlisle made a sharp turn at the last second and we collided cheeks.

BPOV

Why. Why? WHY?! Oh, why was there a turn right after the bump!? It was a perfect opportunity for our kiss to happen, and people wouldn't think it was gross because it would have been an accident. PERFECT! But, NO! WAIT! I wasn't supposed to have these feelings for my BROTHER! He's not technically my brother. We're not related in blood. But still, what will OTHER people think. AND CARLISLE AND ESME!

Forget that. That is the future. This is the present. I just turned bright red because of what just happened. What if he didn't want that to happen? What if HE thought that was gross. UGH!

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed. He just smiled at me and replied

"No need. It was an accident," He replied, then turned back around towards the window.

Accident. I guess he didn't want that to happen. I'm on a one sided relationship. Even if we had any relationship other than being brother and sister.

_It doesn't matter. He wouldn't take a second glance at me._

"What did you say?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention I sometimes speak what I think.

"Huh?" I replied, hopefully he would just drop it.

Looks like he wouldn't

"It sounded like you think that I wouldn't take a second glance at you," He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

What to say, what to say?!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, continually looking out the window.

"Just for your information, I would. I always do," He said, then looked out the window like some trees amazed him. Was it just me, or did his cheeks just turn a little pink?

It was probably me.

EPOV

Did I just say that? Please no. Forget the perverted brother category. I'm already in it.

After about 30 seconds, I glanced at her. Her face was bright red. Sometimes, I think if people blush, they just look like a clown wearing too much make-up. But with her, it had the perfect amount. And she never looked more beautiful.

Before she could catch me staring, I stared out the window. And that's how it went until we got home. Me looking at her for a second, then turning back.

When we finally got to their house, I mean our house, I literally heard a pop in my jaw. And then I heard another.

I looked over at Bella and her face looked just like mine, before her face broke out into a smile. We helped Carlisle and Esme get our stuff into the house, before Bella broke the silence.

"Where are our rooms?" she asked. It wasn't in a rude way, Bella could never be rude, but in a curious way.

Carlisle and Esme just chuckled before answering her question.

"There are six bedrooms, you get to pick. There are two bedrooms that have their own bathroom, and the other four split two other bathrooms," Esme explained to us. **(A/N: You can only guess who the ****other bedrooms are for. If you don't get the bathroom arrangement, just PM me)**

Bella and I just stood there, wondering if we should go upstairs and look. I was wondering which floor they're on.

"They are on the 3rd floor," Carlisle said, trying to hold his laughter. I guess me and Bella just looked plain funny standing there confused.

Bella looked at me and I followed her upstairs.

BPOV

Which room to pick? I'm positive I don't want one of the rooms where you get you're own bathroom. Knowing me, I would probably fall, and no one will know I fell, because no one would come in. So, that eliminates 2 rooms. Now, the question is, a bathroom sharing with Edward or not?

UGH! Options, options. Then I remembered, I cried myself to sleep every night. So either, I would annoy Edward with my sobbing, or he would come and comfort me. Ha. What are the odds of that! One in a zillion. **(A/N: That isn't really a number. Yet.) **

_Nightmares. Nightmares. Nightmares._

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward asked. There it goes again. Speaking my mind.

"Sorry. It's just that I get nightmares every night. And I wasn't sure which room I should where I wouldn't annoy you too much with all my screaming," I replied. How lame does that sound? Very.

"Well, I'm positive you wouldn't annoy me at all. If I heard you screaming, I would probably come in and see what's wrong. Not flip out on you," He replied with sincerity in his voice.

"Really?" I asked. Oh great. I sound desperate. Is there ANYTHING I can do without making myself look like a complete fool? No.

All he did was nod. And went into a room where you would share a bathroom.

Should I go into the room that he shares the bathroom, or would he be more comfortable not having a girl share it with him? I guess I'll just let him pick.

I knocked on his door, and he opened it looking at me with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi. Umm... I-I w-was wond-dering," I stuttered, "can-n if y-you woul-ld be okay w-with me in the r-room nex-xt to you?"

Great Bella. You didn't give him much of a choice.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his laughter and telling me "never", but it never came. When I looked up, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I would love that," He replied, before turning almost as red as me. Almost.

I quickly muttered a thanks before going to the room and setting my duffel and suitcase on the floor next to the closet. For the next half an hour, I just laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Here I am. In the next room next to Edward Masen. Living in the same house as him. Wow.

**That's it! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. I promise no later than two days from now. Please review!**


	4. Awkward Bathroom Moments

**A/N : Okay. Right now I have 9 reviews for my story. Can we maybe get 12? Anyways, this is the 4th chapter for Foster Love.**

EPOV

"Bella, Edward! Carlisle and I are going out to get things for your rooms! Do you guys want to come?" Esme asked from the second floor.

Bella and I went down stairs and met them at the front door.

"No thanks. Is it okay if I just take a shower?" I asked. I haven't taken a shower in about a month. Since there was only about 3 showers in the orphanage, and over 200 kids, you were lucky if you got a shower every month. And they weren't exactly the cleanest either. There is going to be nothing to get in my way. That is, unless it's Bella.

"Sure. The towels are in the cabinet over the sink." Carlisle replied. I'm really starting to like this place.

"Okay. How about you Bella?" Esme asked, turning to Bella. Please stay, please stay!

"I'll stay with Edward. That is, if it's okay with you," I loved the way my name just rolls off of her tough every time she says my name. Bella turned to me. I just nodded.

"It'll be good, having some company since we just got here," I said. Although, I didn't care that I didn't know this place. I would be in a house alone with Bella any day.

"Okay. If that's all, Esme, I think we should go," Carlisle said, turning towards the door. I watched as they turned out of the driveway, then I started going upstairs. Bella was in the kitchen, getting water for herself.

"Bella, I'm going to take a shower. That is, if you want to take one first," I said to her, stepping on the first step.

"No, that's fine. I took one before we left the orphanage," She replied, then taking a giant gulp of water.

I went up to my room and took off my shirt. As it passed my face, I caught a whiff of my clothes. I smelt like I just jumped into a dumpster. VERY attractive Edward.

When I stepped into the shower, I closed the curtains and turned the water on. And the water was WARM! At the orphanage, it was too expensive, so we got whichever the temperature it was. And it was constantly changing.

I was in there for about a minute, until I realized something.

Esme POV

We just arrived at the store, when I just remembered something. There was no soap or shampoo in any bathroom except mine and Carlisle's. EDWARD!

BPOV

After I heard the water start in the bathroom, I went to my bed, and fell asleep. But, I was woken up about 2 minutes later. But I couldn't be sure.

I was almost pretty positive that it was a dream. I mean, what are the odds of waking up to a Greek God with only a towel around his waist and 6 pack in full view? Let me answer that. NEVER!

But that was right in front of me right now. Talk about sightseeing!

But, it's lips were moving. Huh? Oh. It's talking.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" He shouted. I just shook my head and answered,

"Yes?"

"Umm... This is going to sound awkward," Oh honey, we passed awkward a LONG time ago, "but, I was wondering if you had any soap? There isn't any in the shower," He asked nervously.

Soap? Who brings soap when you move? Ugh, crazy Edward. But that's what I like about him. Maybe even love.

"Sorry, but no. Did you check all the cabinets in the bathroom?" That would be the most reasonable thing to do.

"Yeah, but there's nothing in them. Sorry for waking you," He said, turning around.

"Did you check Carlisle and Esme's room? Maybe they have some," I asked.

"Uh.. I don't think we're aloud in there," he replied. Oh, right.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wait for them. Do you mind if I wait here? It gets quite boring in my room," He asked.

"Sure," I said, sitting up.

He made no movement to go back into his room to get his clothes on.

"Are you going to go back into your room to change?" I asked in a shaking tone.

"My clothes are probably the worst smelling AND looking thing in the world," he said. "But, I'll go and change if it's making you uncomfortable," He said, getting off the bed.

"No, it's fine," Did I say fine? I meant it's fine with anything that doesn't have anything to do with my eyes, my hands, or my lips.

After I replied, he just sat down on the bed again.

Que awkward silence.

I felt him shifting, so I turned towards him. This is just like the car ride. Our faces closer than we thought.

We just stared at each other until he started leaning in. So, I started leaning in.

Just as we were about a millimeter apart, the door burst open.

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hoped you liked it. I seem to notice that I get more reviews when I have cliff hangers. So, I'm going to do more of them. I update sooner with more reviews. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I was supposed to update today, but I didn't. All you got was a stupid Author's Note.**

**But there is a reason behind this. **

**I was wondering, would you guys rather have me update every other day, and you get chapters that are about the same length as the last chapter, or would you rather have me update once a week and you get really long chapters?**

**I don't know which one to pick. **

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you guys think. I'm not going to update until I know what you think. So, if you want chapters, tell me what you guys want.**

**THANKS**


	6. Alice and Emmett

**A/N: ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I ASK FOR 12 REVIEWS, AND I GET 25?! THAT IS AWESOME! Most of you said that I should update every other day with chapters around 800-900 words. So, that's what I'm going to do!**

BPOV

The door was nearly thrown off it's hinges by the person behind it.

The guy behind it was a freaking skyscraper! He was about 6'5'' and had muscles bigger than my head!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The intruder yelled in a very booming voice. And boy, that voice was SCARY!

Then two things happened at once. The dude grabbed the door, pulled it off it's hinges, then aimed it at us as if it was a gun. And Edward threw me behind him in a protective motion.

"Who the hell are us? Who the hell are YOU?!" Edward screamed at him. His voice was full of venom towards the guy.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE SCREAMING EMMETT?!" Yelled a voice right outside my door. It was Carlisle's stern voice.

Apparently, Emmett didn't recognize the voice and turned on Carlisle and hit him in the head with the door. Carlisle either must have a really hard head or my door was really weak because the door split in half. But it was neither. Emmett didn't hit him fully with door. Part of his fist hit Carlisle and he was out cold at my door. Or the place where my door USED to be.

"EMMETT! Which room is-" And the pixie girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"ESME! Emmett did something to Carlisle!" She yelled in a shaking voice. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then all hell broke lose.

Esme started yelling at Carlisle to wake up, the pixie girl started yelling at Emmett, and Emmett started yelling at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"OH REALLY? THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ME COMING UP HERE AND FINDING CARLISLE LAYING ON THE GROUND UNCONSIOUS!?"

"CARLISLE! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"OH REALLY? THEN I GUESS THE DOOR JUST FLEW OFF THE HINGES AND HIT CARLISLE SO HARD THAT HE GOT KNOCKED OUT HUH?"

"Well, umm... yes," Emmet said in a soft voice.

"HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM EMMETT?"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT, ALICE, THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT DOOR!" So her name is Alice. It fits her.

"YOU SOOOOOO OWE ESME AND CARLISLE A NEW DOOR! LOOK! YOU BROKE IT IN HALF!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT HAD CHEEP WOOD IN IT!"  
"EMMETT! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO ESME!"

"OH WELL! SHE DIDN'T HEAR!"

"WITH YOUR BOOMING VOICE, I THINK EVERYONE IN INDIA HEARD YOU!"

"OH MY GOD! CARLISLE HAS SPLINTERS IN HIS FOREHEAD!"

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"OH GEE EMMETT. WHY DON'T YOU JUST PLUCK THEM OUT OF HIS HEAD?!" **(NOTE: Alice's voice is full of sarcasm)**

"GOD IDEA ALICE! MOVE ASIDE ESME!" PLUCK! That sure woke Carlisle up.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! OH MY GOSH! ON THE END OF THE SPLINTER IS BLOOD!"

I quickly smelt the blood, and began to see blurry visions. Then I fainted.

_10 minutes later_

"I can't believe what an idiot you are Emmett. Pluck the splinters out?!" Screamed Alice. I think.

"Okay you two. You've been like this for about 10 minutes. Let's just wait until Bella wakes up then you can bicker for as long as you want." I heard Esme say.

"Do you think she'll like us? I mean, we didn't exactly make the best first impression," said Alice in a voice with curiosity and hurt.

"Oh I think she will. I didn't make my first impression well either," I heard a velvety voice say. Wait a minute. I knew that voice. EDWARD! That woke me up in a second.

I looked around before looking behind me and seeing Emmett's face right there.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled, jumping off the couch into Edward's arms. And came the unwanted blush.

"Sorry," I said in an almost inaudible voice. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but all that led to was holding me tighter. So I just melted into his arms. I was fully content when I heard probably the loudest laugh I've EVER heard.

My head whipped around looking for the source and I saw the skyscraper, I think his name was Emmett, on the ground rolling with laughter. Seriously, he was an 8 year old all wrapped up in a giant person.

"Please excuse my OLDER brother, he is usually like this. You'll get used to it. By the way, my name is Alice. But, you probably know that from him. Probably the whole freaking Earth knows from him!" She said, facing Emmett, in an irritated voice.

"So are you saying he usually rips doors off the hinges at you're house?" Asked Edward in a voice full of curiosity. I could tell he wasn't trying to be rude. Well, Edward couldn't be rude even if he wanted to.

"No. Emmett? Why did you rip the door off?" Asked Emmett with venom still in her voice.

"Well, it's not everyday you go into a house and see two people on a bed, on with only a towel around his waste, about to kiss is it?!" Emmett yelled at Alice. Then the arguing started again.

But Esme and Carlisle were oblivious by it. They just stared at me and Edward.

Oh no.

**A/N: That's it. Told you I was going to do more cliffhangers. I might end all chapters with cliffhangers. Thanks again for the reviews. Could I maybe get 35? Just wondering. Thanks**

**-**


	7. Soap!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is chapter 6! I'm really sorry that I had to wait 5 days to update. I had three sleepovers at my friends houses, so I couldn't get to a computer. And I've been busy packing. I'm going to be leaving next week for about 7 days. So you aren't going to get updates while I'm gone. I'm REALLY sorry about that. I'm leaving on Tuesday and coming back the next Monday. This is going to be a little smaller than the other ones. Sorry. If any of you are German, then someone offered to translate this in German. So, then you can read it!**

BPOV

DAMN YOU EMMETT!!!

Why, oh why!

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Asked Carlisle. He was looking suspiciously at Edward and I. THINK! THINK! THINK!

Ugh. I got nothing. I looked quickly at Edward, hopefully he read in my eyes that I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Uh... I was going to take a shower, but there was no soap in the bathroom-" Edward was cut off by Esme's apologetic voice.

"Oh yeah. About that. That bathroom has been vacant ever since we moved here, since Carlisle and I only used ours, so, we are very sorry about that," replied Esme.

NO! ESME! Keep on talking! PLEASE! I quickly looked at Edward, and it looked like he didn't know what to say either. So we looked at Emmett, and he was absolutely no help. He was just staring at the ceiling, as if he was imagination pictures in the texture of it. So I looked at Alice with pleading eyes.

"So, I guess we should go and get soap! NOW!" replied Alice. She quickly ran out the door with Carlisle's hand in one of her's and Esme's in the other.

GOD BLESS HER!

"EDWARD! BELLA! EXPLAIN TO EMMETT AND ALICE THE HOUSING ARRANGEMENT! OH, AND WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Yelled Carlisle from the front door. WAIT?! THEY'RE LIVING WITH US?!

Alice came back, looking satisfied with herself.

"Okay. So... pretty much you get to pick your own room. There are four rooms available. Two have their own bathroom and the other two share one," Edward explained. Alice and Emmett got their luggage, with me and Edward's help we were able to get them all settled in before Carlisle and Esme got back. Well, almost everything. Half of Alice's clothes we're still packed. I seriously don't understand how she can have so much clothes in one little thing of luggage. She had like 25 different outfits in just one duffel. And she had 7 duffels!

Carlisle and Esme got back, along with all the stuff that we will need for our room. AND SOAP!

After we got our rooms figured out, it was about 6 o'clock. Esme started cooking dinner while Carlisle was in his study. We had fried chicken with rice. Along with salad and fruit salad. When she called us in, we all sat down. Carlisle and Esme each at one end of the table. I sat across from Edward and next to Alice. When we all started eating, well, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I ate. Emmett just inhaled.

About half way through dinner, Carlisle asked something that I wished he NEVER had.

"So. What exactly happened before Emmett barged into your room?"

**A/N: That's it! Thanks for reading. I will try to get two more updates before I leave. So, like all the other chapters, REVIEW!**


	8. Settling In and Sleep Talking

**A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry, but I can't get two updates before I leave. I'm just so busy packing and stuff, that I can't get to the computer. So, this is going to be the last update until the 19th. I'm coming back on the 18th, so I'm going to need a day to update. I'm was thinking about doing one-shots based on songs, and I like the idea. So, after I come back, I will be updating and doing one-shots. Most of the songs will be based on Taylor Swift songs. That woman is AMAZING!**

BPOV

Oh. No. The dreaded question.

"I saw Edward and Bel-" Emmett's voice was cut off by Alice's.

"What Emmett saw was Edward with a towel around his waist talking to Bella on her bed, _right Emmett?" _Asked Alice, shotting Emmett a warning glance.

"Huh?" That only made Alice glare harder. Realization hit Emmett's features. "Oh! Right!" Exclaimed Emmett, "Yeah. That's exactly what I saw. ONLY!" He said, winking at Alice. UGH! This is HOPELESS!

"Uh, huh. Well then. Since all of _that_ is cleared up," said Carlisle, looking suspiciously at me and Edward, "I guess it's time to get you all settled in then huh?"

Esme asked Carlisle to help her get the stuff out of the car. That left time for us to talk to Emmett and Alice.

"So, what was _really_ happening before Emmett came in?" Asked Alice in a knowing voice. Like she doesn't already know.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward, in a shaky voice.

"Sure you don't. Let's just say that we saved your butt back there," Alice said, "well, I did. Emmett here didn't do any help what so ever."

Emmett was about to reply when Carlisle and Esme came back in with bags in their arms. We all offered to help, but they just refused and told us to pick out what we wanted.

She got bed sheets, blankets, paint, pillows, and catalogs. She told us to pick out what type of furniture and desks we wanted in our rooms. We all thought that it was too much, but they just said it was no big deal.

I picked out all the blue bed sheets, blankets, and pillows. My room is going to be painted a very light purple, and I got a wooden desk that I will paint light blue and a white couch. Well, I didn't pick out the couch. Carlisle and Esme made sure that we all got our own couch in our room. I don't know why, they just did.

Emmett got all black stuff, Edward got red and blue, and Alice got pink and purple. I wouldn't have expected anything different.

After Esme ordered all of the items and we got our rooms ready, it was about midnight.

After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I went under the covers, and fell asleep immediately.

I was woken up with my shoulders being shaken. I have been crying in my sleep and screaming ever since I got to the orphanage. When I opened my eyes, my brown ones met green ones.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," I replied in a hoarse voice. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's no big deal. Just as long your okay," He said. Then he walked back through the bathroom to his room.

When I woke up, I found Edward in the corner of my room. I don't know why, but I was positive it was him.

I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Edward. Edward. Wake up," I said to him. Eventually he started to stir, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I'm so sorry. You just started screaming again, so I went here seeing if you were alright, and I guess I fell asleep," Edward said extremely fast.

"Edward, it's okay," I said in a reassuring voice.

"Did you know you also talk in your sleep too?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"So I've been told," I said, turning red with embarrassment. "What did I say?"

"Well, when I came in here you were screaming. I was about to wake you up, but when I touched you, you instantly stopped screaming. I stayed in the corner making sure that you wouldn't scream again. Then, after about 5 minutes, you started mumbling stuff. At first I thought you were awake, but your eyes where still closed. So I kinda just listened. At first you said 'No Charlie. Don't' and I knew that you were dreaming about him. So I stayed here, just in case the screaming started again. But, then you mumbled my name. After a few other words, I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, you were here waking me up again."

"Is that all I said?" Although I knew that wasn't it. He said "a few other words".

"Well, you did tell me to kiss you..."

I just stared at him in shock.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you like it. So, I won't update for about a week and a half. Please review!**


	9. Jasper and Rosalie

**A/N: I'm really bored right now, since I'm done packing, so, I decided to write another chapter! Here it is. Oh, I also put up "Teardrops On My Guitar" and "You Belong With Me" right now. So, you can check out those stories too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They are owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

BPOV

I think this is probably the reddest I've ever gotten.

"I'm really sorry Edward. I can't control my dreams. And it's probably because of what happened yesterday that I dreamed that up. I'm really sorry," I said, my voice full embarrassment.

"Bella, it's okay. We were both okay with it yesterday. Now, if you told me not to, then I would be wondering why you leaned in yesterday, but, you know what? Forget I said anything," Edward said, looking down.

"So... since now we have Alice and Emmett, they filled up two of the four extra rooms. What about the other two?" I asked, with curiosity in my voice.

"I don't know. Maybe Carlisle and Esme like a big family and want to adopt 2 other kids. Wow. We are going to have one big family," Edward said, with a little excitement in his voice.

"Bella! Edward! Breakfast!" I heard Esme's voice from downstairs.

"Race ya," I heard Edward say, before sprinting out of the room. Oh well, might as well. I started running, I made it down the first flight of stairs, but the last one, I fell on the last step, and shut my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But for some reason, it never came. I found myself in the strong arms of someone. My eyes shot up, and I found those sparkling eyes, filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, with a little amusement in his voice.

I just ignored him, ran to the nearest chair, and plopped down on it.

"YES! I win! HA!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue at Edward. He looked at me in shock, but it was soon replaced with a glare.

"You know, I could have just let you fall and break every bone in your body," He said, with a smirk. Oh well, I guess he was right. But, I knew that he would never do that.

"Fine, we tied," I said, still with a grin on my face.

"No. You have to say that I won," he said. Yeah. YOU WISH!

"Nope. Tied," I said, with determination.

I guess that wasn't the reply he wanted, so he quickly lifted me off the chair and onto the ground and started tickling me. THAT JERK!

"If you want me to stop, all you have to say is that I won," he said. IN HIS DREAMS!

"Fine... I WON!" Ha! How do you like that Edward?! But he didn't. He just kept on tickling me. NONSTOP!

Since I was squirming around, I guess I accidentally, and I mean accidentally, kicked him in the stomach and he flipped over. And I fell on top of him.

Then Emmett came in with Alice. Here comes the teasing.  
"Woah! Eddie, congratulations on getting some, but do you have to do it on the kitchen floor?" Emmett said with a smirk. Usually Alice would be squealing, but not in the morning. Her hair was almost worse than Edwards. And she had bags under her eyes, so she looked like a raccoon with all the eye shadow she put on. Guess she isn't a morning person.

We quickly hopped off of each other and sat down. Emmett next to me and across from Alice. When I saw Edward pouting, I couldn't help putting my finger and my thumb in the shape of an "L" on my forehead in front of him.

When Carlisle came in, and Esme put the food on the table, Emmett took all the pancakes. And there were like 20 pancakes!

"Emmett! Share!" Esme said in a demanding voice.

"Share? What am I? Five?" Asked Emmett, putting back 10 pancakes.

Esme just rolled her eyes.

"Carlisle, what are the other two rooms for?" I asked, turning to Carlisle, who was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, you see. Esme and I always wanted a big family. So, when we were looking for a house, we were trying to find one with the most bedrooms. And this one had 7, so we decided to have 6 kids. We tried, but it never worked out. So, we just decided to adopt. So, we went to many different orphanages. Eventually we found 6 kids. But, they were all from different orphanages. They were you, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, and two other kids, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. Actually, we are going to go get them today. So, those other rooms are for them," he said. Wow. One big family. I wonder what Rosalie and Jasper will be like?

"So, after breakfast, Carlisle and I will go and get them. When we come back, we will get them settled in," Esme said, before taking a bit out of her pancake.

The end of breakfast didn't come soon enough. Alice was wondering if Rosalie would like shopping and Emmett wanted to know if Jasper liked video games.

When we heard the engine that signaled Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie's coming, Alice bolted out of the room.

After about a minute later, Rosalie and Jasper came in. And WOW!

Rosalie could probably be the only person in the universe to match up with Edward's looks. She had the perfect model figure, blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, and light blue pools that she called eyes.

Jasper had honey colored curly hair. He was very lanky. He was about 6'3'' and towered over Alice.

Alice and Emmett looked in amazement at them. I guess Edward and I weren't the only ones who was attracted to our siblings. Hey, at least we aren't alone.

But when Esme and Carlisle came in, the look on their faces could probably make the happiest person in the world cry.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! You are lucky that I was bored enough to write. Well, I had a good time writing it. Wonder what made Carlisle and Esme so unhappy? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	10. Oh The Choices, The Choices

**A/N: Hey! I didn't figure out what to do after I posted ANOTHER chapter. You guys are very lucky you got two updates in one day. But, I'm almost positive that this will be the last chapter. Anyways, thanks. After I posted the last chapter, I immediately got 3 reviews. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They are owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

BPOV

"Carlisle, Esme, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"WHO DIED?!" Emmett said, extremely loud. I think he broke all of our eardrums.

"No one died Emmett," Carlisle said, in an expressionless voice.

"Carlisle, I think they should sit down for this," Esme said, on the verge of tears. When we all got settled in, I was in between Jasper and Rosalie. I fell different than these people. So, unlike them.

"Well, Jasper and Rosalie, we got Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Bella," she said, motioning to all of us, "yesterday. So, they don't really know a lot about each other," Esme said, with a shaky voice, "Carlisle I think you should continue."

"Well, as you know, I work at one of the Fork's Hospitals. But, since this is a really small town, and we don't have a big budget, they decided to close one of the hospitals. And they chose the one I work at. I thought that I would be able to get a job at the other one, but all the positions are full because all the other workers at my hospital want to go to that one too. That was about 2 weeks ago. So, while you weren't here, I started looking for a hospital job. And there weren't many. The only one was this job that I have never heard of. They said it would have been better if you were single or if you only had a spouse. The thing is, you would have to move every month. You would move to a different place, where people at hospitals needed you the most. It was the only one out there. So, I had to take it," Carlisle finished.

"So? I don't get it. So, we have to move a lot?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I talked to the orphanages about this, and they said that it wasn't good to do that. You would have to go to a different school every month. And they didn't like that. They wanted you to stay in one spot. So I asked what the best thing to do was. They said that they definitely want me to take the job. They don't want both the parents not working. They said the best thing is to either, bring you guys back to the orphanage, or you go to Boarding School. You would all go to the same boarding school. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie would share the same room. Same with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. But, you would keep your real last names. You wouldn't keep Cullen. You would be Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock.

"The place that you would go to in in New York. It is a normal sized campus that has very good education. You can all have different answers. Just keep in mind, that which ever one you chose, once we leave you where you are, you will have to stick with the decision. And if you chose to go back to the orphanage, we will not be your parents anymore. And the boarding school, we will be able to see you during holidays." Carlisle finished, and Esme had tears running down her cheeks. "We don't want to make the decision for you, so we would like you to chose."

Everyone started talking at once.

"_What? What kinda sick joke is this?" ~ Edward_

"_But if we go back to the orphanage, then we won't see each other again!" ~ Me_

"_WELL, DON'T LISTEN TO THE DAMN PEOPLE AT THE ORPHANAGE!" ~ Emmett_

"_But, I'm already so attached to everyone! And I don't want to leave you and Esme!" ~ Alice_

"_No! Please! Not back to the orphanage!" ~ Rosalie_

"_What if I don't want to do either?!" ~ Jasper_

"Why don't you all go up to your rooms, pack, and talk. You can tell us your answers when we come back," Esme said, her voice still thick with tears.

All of us slowly trudged upstairs and went to our separate rooms. When we were done packing, we all met up at Alice's room.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Rosalie Hale. I was put in the orphanage because my parents were abusive. My mom would beat me, and my dad would be inappropriate. At the orphanage, the guys would flirt with me, which was up hurling, and the girls were envious and bullied me," Rosalie said, before motioning to Jasper to speak.

"My name is Jasper Hale and I was put in the orphanage because my parents didn't want me. I don't know why, but one day they just said that I would be better off there. People made fun of me because I had a southerner accent. So I decided to get rid of it. So, that is my story."

We started introducing ourselves to them and told them our stories. Something that I didn't know was that Alice's parents just disappeared out of no where, and left her at her house. And Emmett's dad was an alcoholic and forced him to drink. And his mom was never home. Emmett soon got sick of it, and just left. He found the orphanage, and lived there ever since.

"So, what are we going to do. No offense, Jasper and Rosalie, I don't know you that well, but I still think that if we went to the orphanage, I would still feel this hallow feeling because I knew that we were supposed to be siblings. Even if it would only be for a few hours," I said.

I would terribly miss all of them. They were some amazing people. And if I went back to the orphanage, then I would never see them again. And Edward and I, once adopted, what are the odds of being together again? One to a million.

We talked for about half an hour. All of us wanted different things. Some of us wanted to go to Boarding School so we could be together. Some wanted just to run away. Some didn't want to do either. And some of us just wanted to go and tell off the people at the orphanage. You can only guess who that was. Eventually, we made up our minds. We all went downstairs to tell Carlisle and Esme.

APOV

I wish there was another way around this. So we would all be together with Carlisle and Esme.

RPOV  
If I go back to the orphanage, I would be back in hell. That is my definition of that place.

EMPOV

What the hell do we have to listen to those people at the orphanage? It's not fair! And I just got here!

JPOV

Sometimes, I wish that life wasn't so full with choices. Because this choice will change our lives. And I don't know if it's for the better, or for the worse.

EPOV

Of all the different possibilities, I was positive I didn't want to go back to the orphanage. We would be away from our almost siblings. I know I don't know them, but I can only feel this connection with them. And Bella and I would be apart once another family takes us away. We would all be apart. Forever.

BPOV

"Carlisle, Esme. We made up our minds. We want to go..."

**A/N: Well. Hope you liked it! I did. But, the explanation that Carlisle said, took a VERY long time to write. I really don't know if that type of job exists, but oh well. I wanted more drama. You guys tell me which one you want them to pick. I just want to know your opinion, but I already have my mind made up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I'm Really Sorry

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hey.**_

_**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a REALLY long time. I've just been busy unpacking, and seeing all my friends again. **_

_**Anyways, I just want to tell you, that this Monday school starts. Well, where I go, school starts. And I'm going to be going into 7th grade. Yes 7th grade! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!**_

_**So, I'm going to be all new to the whole different period thing, and all the homework. So, I'm probably going to be able to update once a week, but with longer chapters. I'm really sorry.**_

_**Once I get a hang of all the school work, then I will be able to update more often. **_

_**Thanks for your understanding. Once again, I'm really sorry.**_


	12. This Is What We Chose

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter. Their decision is going to be VERY shocking! It is way different than what I had planned. Well, this is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Although I wish I did, it is owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer**_

"_We want to go..."_

"WAIT!" Boomed Emmett from across the room. "Before you say the answer Bella, I just want to tell Carlisle and Esme something."

Bella motioned to Emmett to continue

"We didn't want to pick. We all wanted to stay here. With you. But, that is impossible. So, we decided to change the options a little. Hopefully you will accept it."

Bella continued. "We want to go back to the orphanage. BUT! We all want to go to the same orphanage. Edward, Alice, and I are 16, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 17, we thought that we could last the next year or so in the same orphanage. Then when Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 18, we will help them, to see if they could live on their own. Together that is. Then, when the rest of us turn 18, we would live with them. So, we would all be together. Easy as that."

Carlisle and Esme looked at us in shock. It was quiet for about 5 seconds before Esme broke the silence.

"Why do we have to give them up Carlisle?! They are such smart children!" Esme said, hugging all of us with tears in her eyes.

"We want to ask one more thing. Can we keep our old last names?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said, before he took his turn to hug everyone.

"Alice, Emmett, Bella, and Edward? Sorry, but you guys are going to have to pack up all your things again," Esme said.

"We'll help," Jasper and Rosalie offered.

All of us walked up stairs to our rooms. Rosalie helped me and Jasper helped Edward. Emmett was on his own because he had the least stuff.

Eventually, we all ended up in Alice's room pushing and pulling on the suitcase because it was filled to the rim.

Carlisle and Esme left about half way through our packing to talk to the orphanages.

When we all finally got all the stuff packed in Alice's suitcases.

We were all sweaty and sticky. Who would have thought packing a four foot, eleven inch girl's suitcase would take up so much energy. When we all caught our breathe, we started talking. Mostly about what orphanage we think we would go to. Then, Rosalie said something that left all of us speachless.

"Guys? What would happen if one of us got adopted?"

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 10. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it is short. I have my best friends in the world's Sleepover Slumber Birthday Party! She is JacobBlackLoverForever. Read some of her fanfictions!**_

_**I wasn't planning them going to the orphanage. I was thinking that they should go to Boarding School because I love reading fanfiction about that. And I always wanted to write one too. If you haven't read one, then you should. Especially "Welcome To Drama Academy". **_

_**The reason why I thought against that was because then they wouldn't be siblings anymore. They would just be ex-siblings. So, the title wouldn't have any meaning anymore. I will probably write a fanfiction about when they are at boarding school later. Anyways, thanks for reading my chapter! **_

_**Sorry it is so short. I gave you two longer chapters before this, so, hopefully it will add up!**_

_**Please review! If I get more reviews, that gives me motivation and I write more! You can also give me ideas!**_


	13. I'M SO SORRY!

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THATI HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABOUT A MONTH!**

**YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH MORE HOMEWORK THERE IS IN 7TH GRADE THAN THERE IS IN 6TH GRADE!!!!!!!!!!**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I WILL PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A LONG TIME!**

**I FEEL SO GUILTY.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM VERY SORRY. SO, PLEASE DON'T BE WAITING ON ME TO UPDATE, BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE WAITING A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, someone (I'm not gonna say who) is telling me that I plagiarized their story. So, they said that if I don't stop writing for it, then they'll report me. I don't wanna be reported, so I just stopped the story.**

** However, I'm starting a new story. It's a pretty typical story. They're all at a Boarding school. They meet, people like Mike and Tanya get in the way, then they fall in love. Check it out. Better summary. **


End file.
